Teenage Dirtbag
by MagicalStoryMaker
Summary: Troy is a fat geek who's deeply in love with the school's hottest girl, Gabriella. But she doesn't even know he exists. So Troy leaves school for a few months and when he comes back, everyone gets the shock of their lives when they see him really hot.
1. Chapter 1

_**I haven't stopped writing 'The Teenage Life', I just wanted to write this so bad! I love the song, Teenage Dirtbag and I couldn't resist but write a Troyella story about it... I guess you can call it a songfic! But with a little twist. I hope you like it. And please review! I really appreciate them and if you do, your name will appear here! Thanks... **_

_Her name is Noelle  
I have a dream about her_

Well, her name isn't really Noelle. It's Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. And she's the most beautiful girl in the entire world, in my opinion. She has chocolate brown hair with cute, long curls. She also has these shining hazel eyes that'll just make you faint when you look into them. And yeah, I do dream about her. Every night, every day, every minute of my life. I can't get her out of my head.

_But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me_

Unfortunately, she doesn't even know I exist eventhough I'm in all her classes.

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby... with me_

Yeah, I'm a dirtbag. A loser. A geek. My name is Troy Bolton and I'm fat. More like obese. People make such a big deal out of appearances and stuff. What's so wrong with being fat? Although of course, I want to be a muscular guy who looks like Prince Charming or Orlando Bloom. Who wouldn't? If only I was... then Gabriella would surely fall for me! If only she knew how fun I can be. How charming I can be!

_Her boyfriend's a dick  
he brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
and He drives an IROC  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me..._

Sigh... yes, she has a boyfriend who's a total jerk! He's the captain of the basketball team and his name's Chad Danforth. I love basketball and I rock at it! I always play it at home. I would want to get on the basketball team if only I wasn't fat! Lots of girls like him but I don't see why. I just see a guy with a disco ball on his head. He has an afro, by the way. I can be so much cooler than him! He likes to pick on people whom he thinks are losers. Including me. I'd kick his ass if only he didn't have back up. His friends are stupid jocks who are just like him. Chad's my neighbour, by the way and it sucks!

Okay, it's time to tell you guys a little bit about myself now. As you know, I'm Troy and I'm really fat. But I think I have an awesome personality and I just know Gabriella would just throw herself at me if I got to talk to her for a few minutes. I have curly brown hair and I wear horn rimmed glasses. I also have a friend called Ryan Evans. She's the twin brother of Gabriella's best friend Sharpay Evans. Sharpay is really mean and ice cold. She's a witch, I tell ya! She doesn't like Ryan hanging out with me. Did I mention that she got a nose job? I don't even know why Gabriella's even friends with her. Gabriella's the total opposite. She's really sweet. But they're both really popular. Both of them are on the cheerleading team. Gabriella's the captain and I just love watching her practice.

I went to school on a sunny Thursday. Everything was the same. People threw paper balls at me in the bus and hit me with basketballs in class until the teacher comes in. The same thing happened today. I was sitting in class and everyone made fun of me because my butt wouldn't really fit on the chair. Moments later, Gabriella came in the class wearing a white sweater and a miniskirt. She looked beautiful as always. I couldn't resist but take a few glances at her before Chad spotted me. Chad made his way over to Gabriella and started kissing her. "Chad, not in here..." Gabriella pulled away.

"I just love you so much, baby..." He said. I felt like punching him in the face! Then Ryan came over to my desk. "You're checking her out again, huh?" He asked me.

"I can't resist..." I replied.

Later, the teacher came into the class. "Settle down, everybody. Today, I want 2 of you to come up here and explain the class about chemical reactions." The teacher said. Oh not me. I can never go up the small wooden stage. I'll surely break it! So I just kept quiet. A girl went up first. After her explanation, the teacher said, "Come on, anyone just come up here."

"Sir, Troy says he wants to!" Chad lied to the teacher.

"What? No! I don't..." I argued.

"Come up here, Troy! Don't be shy!" The teacher said. _Damn you, Chad!_ I had no choice. I had to go up there. Everyone stared at me. Some giggled. I got off my chair and started heading towards the wooden stage. I remember how I broke it last month. My feet went straight into it and made a hole and I fell in! I took a gentle step. So far so good. Then I took another step. I made it! And just when I was about to talk, the stage broke and I fell! Not again! The whole class burst out with laughter. "Fat wiener! Fat wiener! Fat wiener!" They all chanted. But I saw Gabriella's face. She wasn't laughing at all. But it was the worst day ever! I couldn't get up. I couldn't even lift my own weight. Two people helped me up. I ran out of the class and into the school's office. My knee was bleeding and I couldn't walk properly so my mom came to the school and took me back home.

"It broke again huh, honey?" My mom asked me in the car.

"I don't wanna talk about it, mom." I told her as I looked out the window.

Minutes later, we arrived and I went straight up to my room and locked the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a blob. I was hideous! I felt like killing myself. I took a glance at Gabriella's picture that I have kept for a long time. Why would she go for a fat ass like me? I couldn't take it anymore. Just then, I got an idea. I quickly turned on my laptop and went to Google. I typed in 'Liposuction and cosmetic surgery'. I was serious about it. Liposuction means sucking out fat out of your body. And cosmetic surgery means making you look better and stuff. There were several search results.

I stayed home from school the next day and planned on getting a liposuction and cosmetic surgery at a hospital far away. But it would cost a lot of money and I didn't have much. I decided to take the money needed out of my parents' bank and run away with the money. I packed all my clothes and the things I needed into my suitcase and a bag. I _will_ come back. But as a different person. A different Troy...

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please review!**_

I wrote a letter:

_**Dear mom and dad,**_

_**I have decided to run away. I have also taken some of your money out of the bank because I desperately need it. But I promise I'll come back someday.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Troy**_

I wrote it on paper and stuck it on the refrigerator door with a magnet. It was 6 am in the morning and my parents were still asleep. I called a taxi and went to the hospital where I made an appointment with a doctor. I waited for the nurse to call my name.

"Troy Bolton." She called.

"That's me..." I said and went in. I saw a man who was about 45 years old.

"So you're Troy Bolton?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr Dane. And it says here that you want a liposuction and a cosmetic surgery. Are you sure you can afford it, son?" He questioned me.

"Yes, sir. I have the money. I want it as soon as possible." I told him.

"Very well then. The nurse will show you your room. Follow her and wait there please. We'll do it tomorrow. You have to stay there tonight." Dr Dane told me.

"Thank you, sir." I said and followed the nurse. She led me to my room. I was nervous. Of course I would be. What if I was still ugly after the surgery? Well, it's worth a shot!

The next day, I had to get ready for the surgery. The doctor showed me pictures of celebrities and asked me to tell him what kind of features I wanted. I pointed at Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp. After that, it was surgery time and they put me to sleep. I had no idea what was happening. I was asleep. I was dreaming about Gabriella again and how we'd become a couple after this surgery. I didn't know how long the surgery took. I just woke up and I couldn't see anything! But I heard voices. I heard Dr Dane's voice. "It's alright, son. The surgery's over and you've been sleeping for a day. You can't see anything because I wrapped your whole head with bandages. We'll make holes for you to see but don't move your mouth! Don't touch your face either. You'll be able to remove the bandage on your face after 5 weeks." He told me. 4 weeks?! That's a long time! And my whole body was wrapped with bandages too. The doctor made two holes for me to see. All I could see was bandages.

One day later, they removed the bandages off my body. But not my face. _I was thin! _But flabby. But still, I was thin! I wanted to jump for joy and yell out, 'Hooray!' but I couldn't. "You can work out and exercise in our gym to lose the flab." Dr Dane told me. And I did. I worked out at the gym everyday from morning till night for more than 5 weeks. I developed muscles before I knew it! One of the nurses even took me to the hair salon to make my hair brown, long and straight and get rid of the grease and curls. I was so happy but I couldn't get too excited yet. I was still afraid of my face. What if I still turn out ugly? I couldn't wait. On Wednesday, after I worked out at the gym, the doctor said that he could remove the bandages off my face. I prayed to god. _Please let me be hot!_

Dr Dane slowly removed the bandages. And when he was done, he smiled. "I did a good job." He said. "How do I look? Am I ugly?" I asked. "See for yourself." He said and handed me a mirror. _Was that really me? Could it be?_ I looked good! In fact, I looked _really_ good! I was hot! I smiled and I thought I looked even better than Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt mixed together! I laughed in excitement. _It was the best day of my life!_

"Thank you so much, Dr Dane!" I thanked him.

"You're welcome. So what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I'm going back. As a new person." I told him.

"Would you consider dating a 25 year old?" One of the nurses asked me.

"No. I have to go. Right now..." I said. The doctor let me go.

I took a taxi home. I wore my big clothes which I used to wear when I was fat. "Home sweet home..." I said to myself at the sight of my home. I rang the doorbell and my mom answered. "Yes? May I help you?" She asked. Without saying anything, I hugged her tight. "What the—who are you?!" She shrieked. I pulled back. "It's me, Troy. Your son, mom." I said and smiled. "Oh my.... Troy? Is that really you? Oh my goodness! Where have you been?! I thought you were gone! What happened to you?" She hugged me tight. Later, my dad came to the door. "It's Troy, Jack!" My mom told my dad.

"What happened to you?" He asked. "Why did you leave?"

"I got a cosmetic surgery and a liposuction." I told them.

"Well, you could've told us first!" My dad said.

"You guys would never let me do it if I told you." I said.

"True." My mom added.

"We're just so happy to see you again. You're so handsome and fit, Troy!" My mom said.

At night, I told my parents about my plan about going back to school like this. They said it was a good idea but I was still worried. What if nothing changes? _Well, we'll just have to wait and see..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I haven't been updating in 2 days! I was really busy. But I'm going to update everyday from now on. Anywayz, I didn't expect so much reviews in the first 2 or 3 hours! Thanks to: XxXxBabiiGurl94xXxX, XXbestfriend1XX, Clembo29, italianvballgirl, zanessalov3r, Hellabell, bubzchoc and R0CKSTAR14 for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Your name will appear here if you review! Thanks... **_

I got contacts that are the same color as my eyes. Sky blue. I looked in the mirror once before getting into my mom's car. I thought I looked good. But I've decided to go to school as a new person. I registered as Derek Bolton, Troy Bolton's cousin. I told my friend Ryan all about it and he promised not to tell anyone about it. He bought new 'hip' clothes for me. He loved fashion. I put on a white t-shirt and a leather jacket and some jeans. He even asked me to wear shades. I actually looked cool. I was so excited, yet nervous. What if they still notice me? What if Gabriella still doesn't like me?

My mom dropped me off at a bus station and I took a bus to school. When I arrived, I saw Ryan waiting for me near the entrance door. I covered my face with my books and made my way over to him. "I told you you'd look amazing with these clothes! Now, stop covering your face. Have confidence. Remember, you're Derek Bolton. Troy Bolton's cousin. Now, walk down the hallway confidently!" Ryan told me. "Thanks, man." I said and took a deep breath. I entered the school. I started walking down the hallway and people stared at me. As I was making my way to my locker, Ryan pushed me and I bumped into someone. "Ouch!" It was Gabriella! I froze. My mouth was open. Words wouldn't come out! Her books fell. She picked them up and looked at me weirdly and walked off. Why didn't I say anything?! "Why didn't you say anything?!" Ryan asked me. "Why'd you push me?" I questioned him.

"I wanted you to talk to her! It's okay, I'll get you another chance."

Ryan and I walked to class together. I sat on a desk beside Ryan's. Then a girl came up to me. "Hi... I've never seen you around before." She said. It was Sharpay. "I'm uh... Derek." I told her.

"I'm Sharpay. One of the hottest girls in the school. Do you wanna catch up sometime? I think you're really cute." She said. Go out with Sharpay?! Never! But this was the first time I've ever been asked out by a girl. "Umm... maybe." I replied but I kept my eyes on Gabriella. She entered the class with Chad. Damn him! He kissed her but she looked like she didn't really like it. Gabriella sat on a desk infront of mine. "Who's you?" Chad asked me. Could his grammar get anymore crappier? Gabriella turned to look at me. Everyone in the class did. "Uh... I'm... Derek." I told him.

"Derek, huh? Derek what?" He asked.

"Derek Bolton." I replied.

"You're related to Troy?" Gabriella asked me. _She knew my name? How?_ "Where is he now? He just disappeared." She said.

"He moved to another school..." I lied.

"Let's hope you're not like him..." Chad and his dumb ass jock gang laughed.

The teacher entered the class moments later. "Good morning everyone! We have a new student with us today. His name is Derek Bolton. Derek, welcome." The teacher said. I couldn't stop dreaming about Gabriella... I could smell her beautiful scent from her hair infront of me.

Lunchtime arrived in a flash. "Derek, over here!" Sharpay waved her hands at me. "Sit here!" She said. Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella were sitting together. I went over to their table. "Hey..." I said. It was so nice to see Gabriella's flawless face again. "I can't wait to see you in gym class!" Sharpay said. "You have a butt-kicking body so I guess you play a sport?" She asked.

"I like basketball..." I told her.

"That's perfect because we have a basketball team in our school! And Gabriella and I are cheerleaders so you'll get excited easily." She said.

"Ok. Maybe I'll try out..."

"Where's Troy now? Did he move schools because he got embarrassed?" Gabriella suddenly asked me.

"Uh... I guess but you don't have to think about him anymore. He's fat and he's gone." I told her. _I can't believe I was talking to her_! Ryan mouthed the words, _'ask her about herself'_ at me.

"What's your name?" I asked Gabriella.

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." She replied.

"I'm Sharpay!" Sharpay added.

"I know." I told her and then turned to Gabriella. "I'm sorry about earlier today. That was really rude of me." I apologized.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She replied and went back to eating her burger. That was the first short conversation I've ever made with Gabriella. That's good right?

After lunch, it was physical education time at the gym. Ryan forced me to try out for the basketball team. I wasn't sure if I should. But I really liked basketball so I thought I'd give it a try.

"Name?" The basketball coach asked.

"Derek Bolton." I told him.

"Alright. Show me what you got. Chad, bring the ball!" The coach said. Chad came in with a basketball. The coach threw the basketball high up in the air and I caught it! I grabbed the ball and dribbled it. I shot it into the basket. I did it! Hey_, I was better than I expected_! "Not bad, Bolton. Not bad at all." The coach said. "You're in the team. Welcome."

I made it! This day is going great! Chad had a frown plastered on his face. I started practicing with the guys and right across the gym were the cheerleaders practicing their routine. Out of all the cheerleaders, they only girl I kept my eyes on was Gabriella. She had such a gorgeous face even when she was sweaty. She had her grey sleeveless shirt on and short red pants. Her brown hair was tied up and she danced like a goddess... _God, was she hot_!

"Bolton!" Chad shouted a little.

"Huh?"

"Were you checking out my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"No... I was erm... checking out... Sharpay." I lied. Of all the people!

"Oh... you like her huh? Maybe I can hook you up with her." He said.

"No, no. I just check girls out I don't hook up with them." I told him.

"Alright. But if you want to date her or anything, I can make it happen." He said and walked off. He's so annoying.

_But now, the girl I really wanna go out with is Gabriella... I just have to think about how I'm going to ask her..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. My internet was all crappy! Enjoy this chapter and please review! Your name will appear here if you do!**_

**Thanks to: XXbestfriend1XX, Zanessafan4eva123, zanessalov3r, xxBabiiGurl94xx, TwiSelena, 3nEedxxzv and R0CKSTAR14 for reviewing chapter 3!**

Gabriella and I have been getting along really well the past week. We eat lunch together and talk. But I didn't act or talk like the old Troy. I acted and talked cool. I love watching her cheerlead... I love looking into her eyes when we talk.... I love walking alongside her in the hallway... I love her. So much. So deeply that I've finally have the guts to ask her out. She said that Chad and her wasn't a couple and that he was delusional. The school bell rang and it was lunchtime. My eyes searched for Gabriella the moment I came out of my class. She'd told me that she had chemistry. Maybe she was in the lab? I quickly walked to the lab. I entered and saw Gabriella sitting alone. "Hey, aren't you eating lunch? I brought you a cookie." I said, sitting beside her and handing her a cookie. She looked kind of sad. "Thanks..." She said and took the cookie. "Is everything okay?" I asked, flipping my hair, wanting to impress her.

"Everything's fine... I just miss someone." She replied.

"Oh... who?" I asked, curious.

"He used to be in this class with me. He rocked in chemistry. But it's no one. He's gone..." Gabriella got up and took off her lab coat. _Who's she missing?!_ "Shall we go for lunch?" She asked.

"Oh, umm... before that, I actually wanted to ask you something." I said.

"What is it?"

"I was kinda hoping if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight...."

"That sounds fun. Alright. Are you gonna pick me up?"

"Totally. I know where you live."

"Okay, see you tonight." She said and left the lab. _I did it!_ I asked her out! This is amazing. It's just like how I dreamt. Only better because it's real!

That night, I dressed up really nice and picked up Gabriella from her home at 8. I took her to a French restaurant. It was really expensive but I'd do anything for Gabriella. We ordered all kinds of stuff and ate and talked. "Derek, can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course, anything."

"Have you ever kept a secret love for someone for a long time?"

Of course I have. But I wasn't going to tell her the truth! She'd think I'm a loser... "Pfft. Course not, who'd do that? That's lame." I lied. Then she stopped smiling. "Oh..." She said.

After that, we decided to take a walk in the park. It started drizzling just then. "It's raining!" I said. Gabriella grabbed my arm. "No, let's stay here. It's been so long since I've been in the rain." She said and closed her eyes. Then she started singing a song in a beautiful voice.

_Catch a falling star _

_And put it in your pocket_

_Never let it fade away..._

_Catch a falling star _

_And put it in your pocket_

_Save it for a rainy day..._

Just when I thought I've fallen hard enough for her, I fell even more in love with her. I felt like she was my soul mate. I saw another side of her I didn't know existed. "You have an amazing voice." I told her when she finished singing. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Thanks. My dad and I used to sing that song whenever it rained... I miss him so much." She said.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He died of cancer when I was just 9." She said. "You can't tell I'm crying can you? It's raining." She laughed a little and rubbed her eyes. It started raining heavier.

"I can't..." I chuckled. Then she moved closer to me and looked me in the eyes. "You remind me of your cousin..." She said and placed her hand on my cheek. I couldn't say anything. I just looked into her amazing eyes. _Maybe she's waiting for me to kiss her. Should I?_ My instincts were telling me to. Our lips were only an inch apart so I moved in slowly. This was the moment I've dreamed of. I shut my eyes. Just when our lips were almost touching, she pulled away. "I'm so sorry." I apologized, thinking I'd done something wrong. "This is so embarrassing... I'm really sorry."

"No, it's not you. _I'm _sorry. I just don't like you that way, Derek. But I really do like you. You're like my best friend." She said. Those words shot a bullet through my heart. I felt like it was bleeding. After everything I'd done, she still couldn't love me? Even the artificial me? _What was so wrong with me_? I knew I had a big frown on my face but I just couldn't hide it. "You're just not my type, Derek. I'm sorry." She said. I wasn't her type? _I acted cool, I talked cool, I walked cool, I dressed cool_. And she doesn't like that?!

"Oh..." I said and looked down. "I understand."

She lifted my chin up with her hand. "But that doesn't mean we won't hang out." She smiled. "So, you wanna go back?"

"Alright." I forced myself to smile eventhough I felt like crap inside. I sent her home and I took a shower and put on some dry clothes when I got back home. I just stayed in my room, feeling sorry for myself. What was I doing really? Why did I do all of this for a girl who doesn't even give a damn about having a relationship with me? A girl who doesn't think I'm her type? But the girl isn't an ordinary girl. She was Gabriella Montez. The girl I've loved since middle school. I guess god just didn't want us to be together. Face it, Troy, you're no good for her. We weren't meant to be together. Oh well, I'll just have to move on with my shitty life, I guess.

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to: xxBabiiGurl94xx, XXbestfriend1XX, Mrs. Justin Bieber, Zanessafan4eva123, Cityuity and xxcaligrlxx for reviewing the previous chapter!**_

I went to school the next day dressing normally. Baggy jeans and a t-shirt. That was all. I wasn't in the mood to do anything.

"Hey, so how did the date go?" Ryan asked as he sat beside me after school on a bench.

"Date? Date with who?" Sharpay suddenly popped up behind the bench.

"Sis, please leave us be. For once!" Ryan told his sister. "Ugh, fine! Bye, Derek." Sharpay blew a kiss at me and tip toed off to her pink car.

"The date was bad. Just when we were about to kiss, she told me I wasn't her type. I think she likes someone else. She was daydreaming in the chemistry lab." I told him.

"_What?!_ How could she not like you? She's such a weirdo. Don't worry, I'm find out some stuff from Sharpay." Ryan said.

"No, Ryan. I mean, who am I kidding? It's over. She doesn't like me. But thanks for everything, though." I told him. Just then, Chad walked towards me aggressively.

"Bolton! Did you go on a date with my girl last night?!" He asked, showing his fist at me. Gabriella came running too. "Chad, for the last time, I'm not your girl! And I can go out with anyone I want!" She said.

"Oh no you can't! Especially with a Bolton!" Chad said and pushed me. That was the last straw. I'm not going to let Chad step all over me again!

I laughed a little. "You're sad, Danforth. I feel pity for you, really. You're like the little girl who thinks she owns a doll that she can never have." I told him. Gabriella and his jock gang started laughing. "Shut up!" He told his mates. Then he punched me in the stomach. I kicked him back in the groin and we started fighting. The students around us started chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!" One of the teachers stopped the fight. "Stop it, you two!" She shouted. And we stopped. "Follow me to the principal's office!" She said. And we did.

My lower lip was bleeding so the principal sent me to the school clinic. The nurse was wiping the blood off when Gabriella came in. "Hey..." She said. "That was cool, what you said to Chad. No one's ever done that before. But he deserved it." She chuckled and sat beside me. "Let me get that." She said and took the napkin from the nurse and started wiping the blood off for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought Chad was your type."

Gabriella laughed. "No way, never, ever."

Then she placed an ice pack on my bruised cheek. "Looks like it hurts..." She said. And our eyes met once again. I just couldn't stop loving her.

"You know, I used to wonder if you were an angel in middle school." I said accidentally. _Shit!_ What the hell did I do?! It just slipped out!

"Middle school?" She repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Uh... I meant there was a girl in my middle school who looked just like you and I used to wonder if she was an angel." Okay, that was lame. Gabriella stood up. "Oh my gosh." She said. My heart was beating fast. _Shit shit shit!_ "Troy, is that you?" She asked. DAMN DAMN. "No! What are you saying?!" I said.

"Don't lie to me. It _is_ you." She said. "Fine, it _is_ me." I finally admitted. Then she hugged me tight. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You know, I had a crush on you." She laughed. "I just never talked to you because I was kind of afraid what other people might think." _That made me smile._ That healed the hole in my heart. "Really?" I asked, unbelievably.

"I missed you so much! But... why were you pretending to be someone else?" She asked.

"I thought no one liked Troy." I told her.

"Well, I did. A lot. That guy I was telling you about in the lab... that was you." She grinned. It was like a dream come true. But... why did she like the old geeky me?

"But why don't you like Derek?" I asked.

"You were trying to be cool, weren't you? Don't. Because you suck at it. I liked you for you. Please don't change." She said. "And I never judged people by their appearance eventhough I _do_ think you're really hot now. What did you do actually?"

"Liposuction and erm... cosmetic surgery." I said, feeling kind of embarrassed. "So I guess I can tell you that I love you. So much."

She grinned. "I really like you but I'm not so sure if I love you... eventhough the 'like' is really close to love. I guess we'll just have to go on more dates." She said and held my hand tight. _That was the best moment of my life... _

_**Sorry this chapter kinda short... I'll make them longer. **____** Review please! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to: XXbestfriend1XX, dancedivaw1309, Zanessafan4eva123, xxBabiiGurl94xx and R0CKSTAR14. And special thanks to: Mrs. Justin Bieber and TwiSelena for the long reviews! **_

So far, Gabriella and I have gone on two dates. But I still haven't kissed her or even hug her. I'm still nervous. I'm not used to stuff like this.

It was Valentine's Day and I decided to take Gabriella to the movies and maybe ask her to be my Valentine. Gabriella said she wanted to watch the movie, Valentine's Day. It's a chick flick, I think. I'm not really into those kind of stuff but Gabriella wants to watch it so I'll just have to go through it. I spent the whole morning trying to book the tickets for the movie but all the seats were taken. So I called up Gabriella and asked her what else she wanted to watch. "Hey, Gabriella. I can't book the tickets for Valentine's Day. What else do you wanna watch?" I asked her.

"_That sucks! Hmm... what about 'Tooth Fairy'? The Rock is in it." _She suggested. I wasn't into movies like that either but I said okay.

"Alright, I'll book the tickets and pick you up." I said and ended the call. I got two tickets for it. I picked up Gabriella at 12 pm. On the way to her house, I bought a box of chocolates and a bouquet of scarlet red roses for her. When I arrived at her house, I rang the doorbell. Gabriella's mom answered it. "Hi, Mrs Montez. I'm Troy. I'm here for Gabriella..." I said nervously.

"Oh okay. She'll be right down." She said and called for Gabriella. She came running downstairs. "Hey, Troy. Let's go." She said. She looked gorgeous as always.

We got in my car. "You look beautiful." I complimented.

"Thanks. But Troy, you say that every time you see me." She giggled. _She's so cute_...

"Wait. Before we go, I wanna ask you something." I said.

"What is it?"

"I uh... wanted to erm.... ask you...."

"Uhuh?"

"If... you'd be my Valentine." I said quickly and closed my eyes, waiting for her answer.

"Of course I'd be your Valentine." She smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I never want to wash my face ever again. I smiled at her. "Oh... I wanted to give you this as well..." I said as I dug into the backseat for the flowers and chocolates. When I got it, I handed her the box of chocolates and the roses. "Oh my gosh, Troy!" She said. "Thank you so much... I love it." She placed her hand on my shoulder. We drove off to the cinema after that.

When we arrived, we bought popcorn and two sodas before we collected the tickets and chose our seats.

"Two seats." I said.

"Sorry, we've only got two couple seats left. You want it?" The ticket seller asked. A couple seat is a double seat where you have to sit real close to the person beside you.

"Alright, we'll take it." I said and took the tickets.

When the movie started, the lights were off. Gabriella cuddled my arm. It was such a great moment. I couldn't even concentrate on the movie. She had her hand in mine. She placed her head on my shoulder. _I was so in love with her..._ I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to hug her. But my body wouldn't do it. When the movie ended, we walked out of the cinema, hand in hand. "Let's go swimming." She suddenly said.

"Alright, I love swimming!" I said. We drove to a beach. No one was there. "Give me a minute." She said and went into the changing room. I waited outside for her. Moments later, she came out with her bikini on. _She had the body of a goddess. _"Let's go in!" She said and asked me to take my shirt off. I already had my swimming boxers on. So I took off my shirt and I found her looking at my body for a moment. "I can not believe you're like this. You're so muscular! Just a month ago, you were obese." She said and giggled.

"I can't believe it either." I said.

We didn't swim, we just played in the water for a while and built sand castles. It was so fun. "I haven't had this much fun since... ever. These are the kind of stuff I could never do with Chad." She said as we sat on a big rock next to each other and watched the sun set. "I love sun sets." She said.

"Me too. I feel so peaceful whenever I look at it."

She looked at me. I turned to her. Our eyes met. I was lost. I was falling into a never ending hole. I couldn't stop looking at her. "Are your real eyes blue?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah, they are." I replied.

"They're wonderful... so whimsical." She giggled and moved in closer to me. Was this the moment? Was I finally going to kiss the girl of my dreams? Our foreheads touched. Our lips were only a few centimeters apart. I closed my eyes. She shut hers. Before I knew it, I felt her lips touching mine. I was so peaceful. I felt like nothing could go wrong. Our kiss became deep. Was I doing it right? I didn't really care. It just felt so good. She wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands automatically made their way to her waist. I hugged it tight. This was a moment I could never forget. My first kiss. Our tongues met soon. I was getting the hang of it. My spine tingled. Soon, the kiss ended. I wanted to do it again. When we pulled away, Gabriella grinned widely. I smiled at her too. Then I kissed her forehead and hugged her. I wasn't afraid to show my affections anymore. Everything felt so easy with her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Troy." She whispered into my ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks to: xxBabiiGurl94xx, SlashFox14, XXbestfriend1XX, sillymeggo, R0CKSTAR14 and OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat for your reviews! Special thanks to: Zanessafan4eva123 and Mrs. Justin Bieber for the longer reviews! **_

I still can't stop thinking about the day I had my first kiss with the girl of my dreams at sunset. It was the best moment in my whole entire life. It's been 3 days since Valentine's Day and we didn't kiss again, eventhough I want to. I just don't know how to make the first move. I get really nervous and sweaty when I think about kissing her.

I was checking my Facebook account on a cold Friday night. My parents had gone out to dinner with their friends and I was all alone in the house. Chad lived next door to me and he throws a party every night. There would always be really noisy and loud rock music at 12 am. I can never sleep. It was 10 pm when I heard the door bell ring. I ran downstairs to see who it was. I opened the door and saw Chad. His face was twisted and his hair wasn't puffy as it was usually. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

He entered my house and shut the door behind him. "Did you take Gabriella out on Valentine's Day?" He asked me as he moved closer to me and showed me his fist.

"Yeah, I did. Do you have a problem?" I asked, calmly.

"Haven't I told you before not to take her out ever again?! And my friend told me you kissed her!" He pushed me. I pushed him back and laughed a little.

"So now you and your dumb ass gang are stalking me? How much more lifeless and pathetic can you get, Danforth?" I said. Now, I really wasn't scared of what Chad would do to me. Now that I had this body, I felt more confident. I finally had the courage to stand up for myself.

"You piece of shit!" Chad mumbled and punched me in the face. I got up and kicked him in his stomach. He fell. Then I heard a muffled cry from somewhere. I looked out the window and saw Gabriella in Chad's car! A handkerchief was wrapped around her mouth! _Was he kidnapping her_?

"What the hell is she doing in your car?!" I shouted and ran to the car and opened the car door.

I took the handkerchief away from Gabriella's mouth and I untied the rope tied around her hands. She threw herself at me and hugged me tight. She was crying. "He tried to kidnap me, Troy!" She told me. "He even tried to rape me!"

My eyes widened. Chad's a real sick beast. "It's okay, you're safe now. I'll call the police." I whispered in her ears. I quickly dialed the nearest police station's telephone number. Chad was still on the floor in my house, groaning and whining in pain. He couldn't get up. The police arrived soon and took Chad to the police station.

"Son, you should take the girl back to her home." The chief police officer told me.

"Alright, I will." I told him. Gabriella squeezed my hands tightly and wouldn't let go of them. The police left after that and my parents came back because they heard what happened.

"Troy, my house is really far. Can you just send me back in the morning? I'm really tired. You wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a night, would you?" Gabriella asked me. "I can leave if you want to send me back."

"No, no! You can stay here. For as long as you want." I quickly told her.

"Thanks. Wow, I'm really traumatized. He tried to rape me in the car." She said and started shedding tears. I wrapped my arms around her. "That sick bastard! It'll never happen again. But he didn't rape you, right?" I asked.

"No. He stopped when I told him that I was in love with you. That's when he decided to barge into your home." She explained. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry, Gabriella. Come on, I'll send you to the guest room. You can lay down there." I told her and led her to the guest room in my house.

"I feel like he's going to come back and take me away somehow." She sobbed.

"That won't happen. Just don't think about it. Close your eyes and think positive..." I told her. She did. And soon, she fell asleep. When I was about to leave the room, she woke up. "Can you stay here for a while?" She asked. "Please?"

"Okay, sure." I said and sat back down on a chair beside the bed. She grabbed my hand and closed her eyes. "I feel so safe with you around." She said. _She's so cute_.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered.

"I know." She smiled. "Troy, you have a bruise on your cheek."

"I know." I chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"This is the second time. And I think it's kinda cool that I was in two fights. I've never gotten into a fight when I was fat." I told her.

She grinned and revealed her shining, white teeth. "You're cute." She leaned over and gave me a peck on my lips. I couldn't help but smile really wide. She giggled.

We talked for hours that night. She told me that her dad had gotten another woman pregnant while he was married to her mom. They divorced when she was just 7. Her mom was in Scotland for a business trip and she's coming back next month. She's been living alone for 3 months now.

"I think I should get some rest now." She said.

"Yeah, you really should. You had a rough night." I told her.

"Good night, Troy."

"Night." I said. I took another glance at Gabriella before I went out. I kissed her on her forehead. "You're starting to show affections now." She smiled. "That's awesome."

I wished her good night and went downstairs.

"Is she your girlfriend?" My dad asked me.

"Maybe..." I replied.

"Oh of course she is! Finally!" My mom said and kissed me on my cheek.

"So... what do you think of her?" I asked them.

"She seems really nice and sweet." My mom said.

"I think she's good for you." My dad said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks to: coolio1206, XXbestfriend1XX, sillymeggo and R0CKSTAR14. Special thanks to: xxBabiiGurl94xx, Mrs. Justin Bieber and SlashFox14.**_

**Mild sexual themes in this chapter. I will not write the scenes in detail!!! I find it weird. **

The next day, after breakfast, I sent Gabriella home. She lived really far away. When we arrived, she forced me to come in and have some snacks. Her house is a mansion!

"It's humungous!" I said and my voice echoed.

"Yeah, but I get lonely sometimes." She said as she threw her handbag on her couch and dug into the refrigerator.

"I like it. A lot. I wouldn't mind staying here." I said as I looked up at the house. Gabriella smiled and threw me an apple. "You should probably eat that if you wanna keep those abs." She said and sat on her couch. She turned on the TV. "Come on, let's watch a movie!" She said. I sat beside her.

"What movies do you have?" I asked.

"Of all kinds of genres!" She said as she took out a pile of DVDs and handed them to me. "You pick." She smiled.

"Hmm... what about this one?" I held up Transformers 2.

"Um. Let's just talk." She chuckled and sat down beside me and kissed me. There it was again... _the sparkles. _We got into a deep, passionate kiss. Then she got on my lap and took off her jacket. I hesitated. I panted. _Was this really happening_? She pushed me down on the couch and got on top of me. I started to sweat! And then BOOM! I had a boner, an erection. I couldn't control it! Gabriella pulled away and got off me. "I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" I quickly told her as I got up.

"No, it's okay..." She said. "But do you really wanna do this?" She asked. _How was I supposed to answer that?!_ I've never done IT before. I'm a virgin. I don't even know how to do it. If I answer no, I was afraid _she_ might want to do it. If I say yes, I'd feel like I was taking advantage of her. This is so confusing!

"Uh... um... I don't know. Do you?" I asked her. She let out a sigh and smiled. "Yes. If you wanna do it too, yes." She said. Was I ready for this? Of course not. I knew nothing about making love. I didn't even know _how_ to do it. I'm not the kind of guy that's comfortable talking about things like that. I wasn't the kind of guy that searched for things like that in the internet or watch porn. Yes, my dad did give me the 'birds and bees' talk but only briefly. I didn't know the smallest details. Then I thought about how embarrassing and awkward it would be. "Gabriella..." I sighed.

"I know you're a virgin, Troy." She giggled. "It's okay if you don't want to do it. But if you do, I can teach you everything. And I promise it won't be weird or anything." She grinned. My brain was telling me not to do it because I knew nothing about it, my heart was saying 'do it only if you're sure that you really love the girl'. But my male hormones... they were telling me to go for it. Do it. "Okay." I told Gabriella.

"Alrighty then!" She giggled. "Let's go upstairs to my room." She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to her room. It was big too. And it was peach in color. Her bed was huge, too. 5 people could sleep on it. Gabriella locked the door and took off her singlet, revealing her bra. I had a boner again. Then got on her bed and waited for me.

I got on top of her and we got into a deep kiss once again. Then I pulled back. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked me.

"What about... protection?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." She said and dug into her pocket and took out a packet. "I kind of wanted to do it today so I bought it last night when you took me to the kiosk shop." She smiled.

"Wow..." I laughed. Then I faced my next problem. I didn't feel comfortable about exposing my nude body to her. "Now what's wrong?" She asked.

"Do I have to take my clothes off?" I asked stupidly. She laughed out loud.

"You're shy." She said. "It's okay. It's just me. Fine, to make it easier, I'll do it first." Gabriella took _ALL_ of her clothes off infront of me. My eyes widened. It was the very first time I've seen a naked girl! I got excited. My eyes searched for a flaw on her but it was impossible. She was perfect.

"Your turn." She said. "Come on, if I can do it, why can't you? You're the guy! And you have a hot body!" She sat back on the bed. "I'll help you." She tried to take my shirt off.

"Alright, alright." I said and took my shirt off. Then she tried to pull my pants off. I chuckled. And soon, I was in my boxers. "Wear the protection!" She reminded me. That meant I had to take off my boxers as well. And so I did, slowly. "Wow!" She said. "You're just the right size!" A girl was complimenting my male stuff. That felt kind of uncomfortable, I guess but I just went on with it. After I got the protection on and stuff, we continued to kiss. And then magic happened.

I woke up at 5 pm in the evening. It was the best feeling ever. I was still unclothed. Lying on Gabriella's bed. But she wasn't there. I looked around the room and heard beautiful sounds coming from the bathroom. I went near the door. She was singing. She had the most beautiful voice ever. She sounded like an angel. "Gabriella?" I called. She stopped singing. "Oh you're awake! Let's go out for dinner." She said as she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have to help my mom with the grocery. But you can come if you want to." I told her.

"Um... it's okay. I'm not so sure if your mom likes me." She said.

"Of course she does. She told me that yesterday." I said.

"Really? So you're she won't mind if I tagged along?"

"I know she won't."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks to: SlashFox14, sillymeggo, zanessalov3r, xxBabiiGurl94xx, R0CKSTAR14, AnAddcit and Ilurve2write**_

I went to school on Monday, feeling happy. Chad's out of the way. Gabriella and I are in love. Everything is going perfectly. I was the only one in class. Everyone else was in the science lab. I was late because I was searching for my books. Then suddenly, I felt hands hugging me from behind. "Gabriella..." I smiled. But when I turned, it was Sharpay. "What're you doing? I thought you were Gabriella." I said. She let go of me. "Why is everyone so in love with Gabriella?!" She almost shouted. "I like you, Derek... a lot." She grinned mischievously.

"What?!" I said. "Get away from me!" Then Sharpay pushed me down on a chair and got on top of me. _Was she seducing me?_

"Don't worry... I won't let Gabriella know. You're gonna enjoy this, Derek. I'm really flexible..." She smiled and pressed her lips against mine before I could even say or do anything. Right at that very moment, the door opened. It was Gabriella. I pushed Sharpay off me. "Gabriella!" I said. "This isn't what it looks like!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she threw her hardcover book at me and ran out. "Gabriella, wait!" I called and ran after her. I grabbed her arm. "Get away from me, you jerk!" She said and tried to pull away from me but I held her close.

"Gabriella, you have to listen to me! Sharpay kissed me, I didn't! You know I would never do anything to hurt you!" I told her.

"You know what? You're just like the other guys. They all just want to sleep with me." She sobbed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not like those other guys! I really love you. Did you forget how much I changed... just for you?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Troy. I don't care anymore. I'm starting to think good guys are one in a billion." She said. "Just let me go!" She cried. I held her arms tight and looked into her eyes. "You weren't even there! How would you know?"

Then she looked back into my eyes. "Fine. I trust you. I know you." She said. I hugged her. "Now, I'm gonna go bitch slap that bitch!" Gabriella said and went back into the class. But Sharpay wasn't there. "Fine, I'll just do it after school then."

That was really weird. Sharpay used to pick on me all the time and now she's trying to seduce me? So, everything still went perfectly. I just never thought a girl as beautiful as an angel would fall for a _TEENAGE DIRTBAG_...

_**Finally, it's over. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry the ending was crappy and short. I just came up with a new story and I want to start writing it! Please review!**_


End file.
